Viking/Bio
While originally meaning "sea raider", the term Viking has come to refer to the pagan Norse people of Scandinavia from about the eighth to the eleventh centuries, including present-day Norway, Sweden, and Denmark. The Vikings were a warlike, seafaring culture, making frequent raids of Britain, France, and other European countries, and even going as far as Russia and Italy. The Vikings were also known as explorers, traders, and mercenaries. Vikings settled areas including parts of Britain, Normandy, Iceland, Greenland, and even had a brief presence in North America at L'Anse Aux Meadows, Newfoundland. Viking mercenaries were known to work for the Byzantines and Viking traders were known to have traded in markets in the Middle East. For a period of time, the Vikings even conquered and ruled part of Britain, known as the Danelaw, in the 800s and 900s AD. __TOC__ Battle vs. Ninja (by Technoviking) The Viking enters a clearing with tall grass surrounded by forrests. There is one lone tree near the center that stands out pround and tall. Something is odd and the Viking can tell, it's as though some unseen foe is keeping a piercing glance on him. With shield raised he slowly begins to trek across the clearing. The Ninja waits in silence the lone tree in the field. His form is broken up by his black suit and the branch of the tree. His heart is pounding as his foe draws ever nearer to his kill range. He slowly draws his three shuriken,waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Then the moment presents itself, with three quick whips he hurls the throwing stars with all his might and his apparently unarmoured foe. All three his their mark two pierce through the linen but do not stike and fall harmlessly to the ground, the third bounces off his helmet. Shocked by this turn of events the Ninja does not understand how this man is unharmed, but worst of all he has revealed himself and done no damage. The Viking is slightly shocked, he was struck three times by an unseen adversary, but lucky the blows did not pierce his armor. Then he spots his enemy hidding in the tree yards from him, he draws his long bow and fires an arrow at his target. The Ninja dodges at the last moment, but the arrow struck the tree with a resounding thud letting him know just how powerful the shots were and driving home the point he must not be hit. The Viking fires another arrow, and the Ninja dodges once more but the edge of the tip grazes his calf drawing blood. Knowing this must end quickly the Ninja draws his Kusarigama just as his much larger enemy lets out a ferious battle cry and charges. Quickly think the Ninja swings the heavy ball at the Viking. Raising his shield the blows glances off, retracking he swings and trys to ensnare is foe once more, this time he mets with success. The chain wraps around his neck, he tries to choke him before he can react. But the Viking drops his sword and shield and is able to wrap his dominate arm around; the chain and pull giving room the breath, he pulls and easyly begins to overpower his smaller enemy. With chain pull tight the Viking quickly draws his Seax and brings it down on the chain breaking it. The Ninja charges hoping to end the fight with his sythe before his enemy can recover. But as he brings it down to strike the Viking violently swings his seax causing the Ninja to jump back. He swings again after he reclaims his shield. The swift assassign dogdes again, but this time the Seax embeds itself deep in the trunk of the tree they had ben fighting under. The Ninja swings at the momentarily stuck man with scyth but the Viking brings the shield up and catches the weapon, and with twist opens his enemy to attack. The Ninja responds before the Viking can strike with the black egg, crushing it and hurling it into his enemies face. With a loud yell of pain the Viking momentarily back down, giving the Ninja room to put some distanc ebetween his and this giant foe. As he retreats he turns and pulls out his dart gun, he aims for the eyes and fires. The Viking regains his sight in time to he the Ninja fire something at him and raie his shield and hear a small thud on it, and looks only to find a small dart. The dosent think about it though. He sheaths his sword and picks up his axe and gives pursuit. After a short time of chasing through the woods he isnt able to find his attackers. He stops for a moment, and then suddenly from the dark a black blur charges out with flash and a shining steel blade. The Viking drops his axe and reacks for his sword as he blocks with his shield. He easily blocks the forst blow but they keep coming swifter and more violently. He swings bckand the Ninja paries the powerfull blow. They trade blows for a short time, until the Ninja see an opening and swings with all him might across the stomach of the Viking. In shock the Viking drops his sword and shield and falls to his knees breathin hard. Seeing his chane to end this battle, the Ninja quickly jumps behind his foe. With one powerful thrust he brings the Viking down. His pride in his victory is clear and gets ready to silently leave, until he notices somethings wrong. His blade has not pierced the skin of his target. Then with speed surprsing for a man of his size, the Viking reachs out and grabs his shield with boths hands and quickly turns around and smashes the broad side against the side of the Ninja's head. While the Ninja is stunned the Viking grabs his Dane axe, and heafts it into both hands. He swing at the side of his enemy who blocks with his blade, but the force of the blow unsteadies him. The Viking raises the Axe far over his head and brings the blade crashing down. Once again the Ninja blokes the blow but this time the Viking struck with such force his blade is shattered. Then the Viking reachs out and catches the Ninja by the back of the leg with his axes beard and pulls his feet from under him causing him to fall on his back. The Ninja tries to stand back up but is met by the tip of the beared axe head, which puches through his stomach causing him to fall to his back for the final time. He looks up to the man towering over him axe held in one hand, fear is clear in the Ninja's eyes. The Viking raises his axe up with both hands, and lets out a battle cry and bring the axe down on the Ninja's skull cleaving it in two. After a short moment of breathing he kicks the body and lets out a victorious roar. WINNER: Vikings Expert's Opinion The Vikings were bigger, stronger, had better armor and sturdier weapons. All these factors together made this the Viking's fight to win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Uruk-hai (by Wassboss) 4 Viking Warriors exit there sea vessel, a small wooden boat. They are scouting ahead, ready for the invasion the Viking's are planning of this strange new land. Exiting the Boat the viking scouting party begin to head futher inland, untill they reach a large plain. The Viking Leader spots a group of simularly numbered warriors in the distance, except these ones look different, not human. Drawing his Long Bow he beckons to another viking to do the same and the two of them ready an arrow. At the Leader's cue, they both loosen there grips on the string and the arrows whirl through the air towards the enemy group. However both the arrows fall short, failing to take out any of the opposing warriors, only helping to alert them of the Viking's presence. One of the Uruk-Hai draws the Bow of Mordor and readies his own arrow. The two viking archers ready for another shot and set loose another pair of arrows. One misses by a long shot but the other strikes the Uruk-Hai archer in the shoulder, going right through the skin and bone and getting wedged there. The Uruk-Hai however is barely fazed by the hit, not even flinching at the blow. He lets loose and arrow of his own and this one hits it's mark, striking the Viking Archer in the neck. He has not time to even let out a yelp of pain as he falls to the floor with a thud. (4-3) The two Non-Archer Viking's watch in horror as thier fellow warrior is killed, but this horror soon turns into bloodlust and a thrist for revenge. They look at thier leader who nods solomly and the two men draw thier weaponry, one a Long Sword and the other a Spear and charge across the plain, right at the uruk-hai, the head viking staying behind to cover thier backs with a volley of arrows. One of these arrows manages to hit the Uruk-Hai archer in the other shoulder, but like the first this barely effects the Uruk-Hai, although it does throw off his aim, making him miss the viking leader by a few inches. The Leader takes out his final arrow and lets it loose, the wind curving the arrow up and sending it right into the chin of the Uruk-Hai archer, knocking him back with the force and finally killing him. (3-3) The viking leader discards his bow and draws his great axe and runs to catch up with his fellow warriors, who are almost upon the Uruk-Hai. The spear weidling viking throws his spear at the middle Orc, the projectile going right through the Uruk-Hai's chest. Instead of killing it however the attack sends the Uruk-Hai into a fit of rage and it charges at the spearman, his Hand Axe drawn. He slams into the Viking's ribs, making him roar in pain. He then slams into the viking's left knee cap, making the viking fall to the ground. He then proceeds to repeatedly slam his axe into the body of the downed viking, not stopping even when the viking has died. This gives the other viking the chance to yank the spear out of the Uruk-Hai's chest and plunge it into it's eye.The Uruk-Hai clasps at the spear in it's eye and falls down dead, right ontop of the body of the dead viking. (2-2) The other viking draws his sword and sidesteps to avoid a pike thrust from one of the other Orcs. He brings the blade down on the shaft of the pike and slices it in half. He then advances on the Uruk-hai who barely has enough time to draw his own blade before the viking is upon him, hacking and slashing away the Orc. After a few moments of dueling the viking gets the upper hand and twists the sword out of the Uruk-Hai's hand. He is about to deliver the final blow when he feels something slam into his back. Looking down he sees the spiked end of a pike protruding out of his chest. Looking back he sees the other Uruk-Hai who had manouvered around and stabbed his pike into the viking warrior. The Scandinavian Maraurder collapses on the floor, the pike still lodged in his chest. (2-1) The Uruk-Hai are about to let out a victory cry when the Pikesmen orc is lifted into the air by an unknown force. The force is the Viking leader who has arrived at the battle scene and has slammed his axe into the Uruk-Hai's crotch with such power it has actually lifted him off the ground. The Orc hits the ground with a thud and the viking lifts his axe high into the air and brings the axe down on his head, splitting open the Uruk-Hai's skull. (1-1) Turning his attention to last remaining orc, the viking leader lets out a battle roar and swings his axe at his opponent who ducks underneith. Straitening back up again the Orc swings it's scimiter at the viking, who brings up his axe to block it. The scimiter slices through the handle of the axe, rending it useless. The orc then thrusts forward with the sword, knocking the viking leader over, next to the body of one of his fellow warriors. Spotting the sword still holstered in the dead viking's scabbard he reaches over and pulls it out, scrambling backwards to avoid a downward strike from the scimiter. He swings the sword at the Uruk-Hai's knee caps, slicing one of them open and forcing the orc down to one knee. The Viking leader gets to his feet and swings his longsword at the Orc, slicing off hsi sword hand and leaving him weaponless. He thrusts his sword into the Uruk-Hai's chest, pushing it in untill the handle is pressed against the chest of the Uruk-Hai. He slowly draws the the sword out, sliding the Uruk-Hai off his sword. (0-1) The viking sheathes his sword and yells a victory cry before heading back to the boat, ready to inform the viking invasion ships about what he has seen. Winner: Vikings Expert's Opinion The Viking's won before of thier superior weaponry and training. The Uruk-Hai relied too much on thier durabity and how intimidating they were and when he faced a warrior race simular in these areas to them this worked agianst them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Rajput (by Lt.Chard) The Viking walks out into a feild where the Rajput is standing. Seeing the Viking, the Rajput takes one of his Chakrams and throws it at the Viking. Moving to the left the Viking avoids the first chakram, but doesn't notice that the Rajput has thrown another. This one hit's the Ving in the mail and falls to the ground, unable to go thru the Vikings armor. Getting angry the Viking picks up his spears and throws them at the Rajput. THe Rajput uses his shield to stop one but the second grazes his cheek. Taking his Axe the Viking charges the Rajput. The Rajput takes his Bhuj as runs to confront him. The Rajput swings his Bhuj at the Viking but it's bats it away and shoves the Rajput to the ground. The Viking goes for the kill by swinging his axe down at the Rajput, but the Rajput rolls out of the way and kicks the Viking in the side, knocking his over as well. Standing up the Viking pulls out his long sword and sheild, while the Rajput draws his Khanda. The two clash , the Rajput deflecting the Viking's sword, but the Viking catching the Khanda in his sheild. Twisting the sheild he disarms th Rajput, But the Rajput grabs the Vikings arm and twist his sword out his hand. Yelling the Viking shoves the Rajput with his sheild, not knocking him over but pushing his back. THe Viking pulls out his Seax and the Rajput pulls out his Katar. The Viking attacks but his seax is caught with one of the Katar's and he is disarmmed of it. The Rajput uses this opening to kick the Viking in the chest, sending him to the ground. The viking looks to see his axe lying a few feet away. Getting to his knees he jumps for it just as the Rajput trys to stab him with one of his Katar. But he misses and ends up stumbelling forward. The Rajput turns to go after the Viking but hte second he turns around the Viking brings his axe down on the Rajputs head. The Rajput jerks and falls to the ground with the Great axe embeded in his head. The Viking walks over to the Rajput and put's his foot on his head and yanks the axe out. Shouting in victory the Viking walks off. WINNER:Viking Expert's Opinion While the Rajput possessed good martial arts skills which were different in some ways from what the Vikings had fought, they weren't flabbergasted, as they had fought enemies of varying types, and had greater strength and brutality to win the mthe day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Aztec Soldier (by Urbancommando77) Viking: 3 Aztec: 3 The Vikings are raiding an aztec temple. one of them throws two spears at a aztec. Aztec: 2 One of the aztecs grabs an atlatl, a viking laughs thinking it won't do anything, the aztec throws a spear, missing the viking by half a centimeter. The aztec grabs another spear and slings it with the atlatl, this time hitting the viking, but not killing him. The viking grabs his long sword and shield, while the aztec grabs his sling and rushes over, then hurls a large rock from it hitting the viking who laughs. then cuts open the aztecs leg then smashes the aztecs head. Aztec: 1 The last aztec hacks the head off a viking Viking: 2 The last aztec gets killed by a shield of a viking. Aztec: The viking yells "Ha ha ha. Raiding disse darer er a lett a raid!" in english- Ha ha ha. Raiding these fools are to easy to raid! Winner: Viking Expert's Opinion Ther aztecs were too primitive. The Vikings not only had more advanced weapons that helped them offensively, but also better armor that helped them defensively. This combination helped the Vikings rack up a rather easy win. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Roman Legionary (by El Alamein) The thick treeline cut sharply at the edge of the slope that levelled out into a dry, dusty plain. Divided into groups beneath the canopy were dozens and dozens of Viking warriors, glaring sharply out, scanning the horizon and glancing at their leader. Standing toward the front of his position, the Hersir waited patiently. The steady, rythmic beat of feet on the march, punctuated every so often by the sharp blare of a trumpet, was more than enough information to alert the Vikings to the presence of their enemy. On the horizon rose a sea of red and bronze metal, the sun glinting off the armor of the Romans as they advanced, slowly and proudly, drawn up in a tight square formation. The Hersir had allowed the Roman's advance vanguard to pass through unimpeded--the cavalry and light troops were now scouting further ahead, leaving the main body of their force on its own. The goal was to make a sudden attack, driving directly into the Roman shield wall, and rout the main body of the force, then to flee before the next body of troops that comprised the rear force reached the scene of battle. The Roman force was now marching directly parallel to the edge of the slope, right beneath the treeline. The first few ranks of the Roman soldiers passed by--the Vikings were close enough to distinguish an individual soldier and make note of his armaments. Their swords were pitifully short compared to a Viking's sword, their spears were flimsy-looking sticks. Scanning the field, the Hersir identified the leader of this force--a Centurion with a crested helmet. Scowling to himself, the Hersir turned, and, after sharing a glance with the commander of each of his flanks, gave a nod. The two sides shrank together in a jagged wedge to form the Swine Array. There was the briefest of moments of silence. The Roman trumpet started to pipe up again but was instantly drowned out by a horde of screams. Instinctively the Centurion shouted out commands, his voice lost in the din, but his men were well-drilled and instantly closed hard into testudo formation. The Viking force poured down the hillside at full speed, the warriors in the front leaning hard into their shields and the ones in the rear hurling their throwing axes with all their might. The collision was brutal. An audible crunch could be heard as metal, wood, and bone slammed together, the Roman soldiers staggering back in spite of their formation, pushed and thrown off-balance by the sheer weight of the onslaught. Using this momentum to their advantage, the Vikings battered heavily on the weakened and surprised flank. The first rank of Romans simply collapsed under the ferocity of the attack. Quickly regrouping, though, now able to distinguish commands after the initial shock of battle, the Romans drew back, pulling together sharply. The first rows of troops held fast with their shields and dared to jab out from within at any Viking soldier foolish enough to approach the tortoise formation, while the second and third rows held the line with their spears. The shields overhead greatly reduced the effectiveness of any projectile assault. A few Viking soldiers, carried away by battle frenzy, threw themselves on top of the shields, attempting to breach the Roman defense from above, but these men were quickly dispatched. The Hersir issued the command for a withdrawal and the Viking force pulled back as swiftly as they had advanced minutes before, melting away as swiftly as the current of a river. A few pilum javelins halfheartedly gave chase to the Vikings but the Romans held firm. Their center having been compromised, the Centurion gave the order to split into two smaller testudos and to spread apart. The Centurion's strategy was clear--he was trying to maintain formation, gambling on the effectiveness of the defenses to dilute the strength of the Viking forces in separate attacks. The trumpet blared and the soldiers followed the command now drilled into muscle-memory. Suddenly, two much smaller shield walls stood side-by-side on the opposite side of the field as the Hersir's force. Now the Viking commander found himself confronted with a difficult choice: he could commit to another all-out assault, but he had taken casualties and was uncertain that the Swine Array would be able to penetrate such a closely-knit shield wall. He could also divide his forces to evenly apply pressure on the Romans at the risk of losing the impetus he had secured with the initial attack. Making up his mind, he decided on a feint. He drew up his forces in the same formation and ordered a charge on the right flank before turning abruptly to charge on the left. The Romans held their ground, hurling javelins out as the Viking forces again took to the field. The pilums were decidedly effective as the Vikings drew closer--the heavy shaft rendered the Viking shield useless after the iron shank became lodged within its wood. The Romans themselves received a barrage of throwing axes, most of which were deflected by the nearly all-encompassing protective capabilities of their scutum shields. As the Roman flank braced itself for impact, the Vikings suddenly swung around and pressed hard into the other flank. Taken by surprise, the Roman left flank crumpled. However, the Centurion was on the flank that had been spared the attack, and seeing his forces threatened with the very real possibility of an immediate rout, ordered his right flank to advance forward into the Vikings attacking the left. The trumpet sounded and suddenly the Vikings found themselves being encroached upon--in the span of a minute the Roman left had recovered and regrouped enough to provide a substantial meat shield upon which the right flank pinned the Viking forces. Caught in such unfavorably close proximity, and with many of them shieldless thanks to the incessant Roman javelin volleys, the Vikings were cut down in droves. It was over in a matter of minutes--the Hersir's men broke rank and those who could took flight, running for the relative safety of the slope and the treeline beyond. At the order of the Hersir, the remaining Vikings laid down their arms in surrender, in a desperate attempt to bargain for their lives. The Centurion looked coldly upon his captives, but as if on cue the next group of Roman soldiers appeared on the horizon on their march. With substantial reinforcements he could afford to transport these men to proper custody. As for the loot to be taken from the dead and the prisoners, all for the better. This would send a chilling message that would, once again, demonstrate the glory of the Roman legion. Expert's Opinion While the Viking forces were more mobile and were able to hit with more momentum, the Roman forces were able to maintain formation and soak up the punishment. The Hersir and Centurion were, in essence, equally effective leaders of their men, but the Hersir was limited by the inability of his offenses to compromise the defenses of the Centurion. The superior armor, better defenses, and much stronger discipline of the Roman Centurion was what led him to victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zande Warrior (by MilenHD) Vikings: Zandes: A few days earlier on the coast of Africa, a Norse ship had arrived and from there five Viking raiders approached from it.They said to their captain that they will explore the nearby area, but they also had their weapons and bags of supplies.A few days later they had made their camp in the savanna of Africa, but little did they know that five Zande raiders are coming closer to their camp. As the Zandes approached, they shouted "Nyam-Nyam" "Nyam-Nyam". As the Vikings looked confused around the nearby area, they saw a tall dark-skinned figures shouting and trying to intimidate them.One of the Vikings got up and threw his spear piercing the Zande's abdomen. As two of the Zande's fired their bows, they missed horribly and one of the arrows just bounced from the chainmail armor.As the Viking leader raised his sword and shouted "Follow!!!" and the Vikings charged at the Zandes, but one of the Zandes threw his kpinga, which bounced from one of the shields and landed and killed one of the Vikings in the neck. The lost of their companion didn't stopped the Vikings and they were still charging at the Zandes, but suddenly a poison arrow landed on a Viking forehead killing him. As the Vikings approached closer, the Zandes raised their shields and the makrakas and makriggas to fight the Vikings.The first two Vikings blocked the attacks of the makriggas and makrakas, as the third Viking jumped from behind and using his dane axe nearly sliced one of the Zande tribal fighters in two. As he killed one of them soon, he was stabbed into his heart by a makrigga killing him. After the Viking was killed, the Zande tried to pull the makrigga out, but the problem occurred as the barbs were stuck into the chainmail and one of the Vikings killed him in the chest with his sword and as he turned he decapitated one of the Zandes. As the last Zande was fleeing, the Vikings tried to chase him, then both Norsemen decided to split up and as one of them didn't have a shield he met a flying kpinga, which pierced his stomach.As the Viking falled on his knees, the Zande appeared before him and sliced his head with his makraka. As the last Viking appeared and saw his dead comrade, he charged at the Zande and bashed him with his shield.The Zande initially got up and used his makraka,which got stucked on the Viking's shield.The Zande grabbed the nearby makrigga and tried to stab the Viking, but the Viking kept blocking with his shield.After few minutes of repeating the same attacks and blocks, the Viking rammed the Zande with his shield and as he knocked the Zande down, the Viking stabbed him in the heart with his longsword. As the Zande was slain the Viking raised his sword and shouted "For Valhalla" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Viking had better weapons and armor which allowed them to deafeat the less prepared Zandes. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vandalic Warrior (by 123chaseyoung) Two ships landed ashore in a beach somewhere in the Medeterranian. One was a lVIking longship, the other, a Roman warship. From the Viking longship came out the Viking warrior, carrying his iconic shield and axe. From the Roman ship landed a Vandal warrior, who have hijacked the ship as their own. Both champions came face to face with each other, ready for a duel to whom will have the right to rule the oceans. The Viking charged at the Vandal, and throws his spear at the Vandal. The germanic warrior narrowly dodged the spear throw, and he takes his bow and shoots an arrow towards the Viking. Unfortunately, the Viking blocked the arrows with his shield, before vashing the Vandal with it as he charged. The Vandal was knocked hard on the ground, but somehow managed to roll out of the way as the Viking smashes the ground with his axe. The Vandal grabs his own shield and blocked another attack from the Viking, throwing him off his balance. The Vandal recuperates and gets his own francea spear and makes a jab at the Viking. The Viking gets hit in the abdomen with the spear thrust, and though his armor stopped it, he was still wounded. Angry, the Viking blocks another shot from the Vandal with his shield, before raising his great axe and making a powerful downward chop at the Vandal. The barbarian tried to parry the attack with his spear, but his polearm got chopped into two. The Viking tried to again smash at the Vandal with his axe, but the Vandal blocked it with his shield. Unfortunately, the axe got embedded in the shield, and the VIking lose his mid range weapon while the Vandal loses his shield. With no options left, the Vandal draws his sword and prepares for the Viking. The Viking charges at him with his shield, but the Vandal sidesteps and retaliates by slashing at the Viking's hand, chopping it off. Screaming in pain, the Viking draws his sword and rabidly slashes at the Vandal. The Vandal blocks and parries with his sword, and using his own's sword length, makes a stab at the Viking, piercing his neck and killing him. The Vandal raises his sword and cries in victory. Expert's Opinion The Vandal won because not only does he have the better sword and armor, experts also believed that the Vandals had the better supplies and tactics that won them the day. The Vandals took Rome and sacked it the ground while the pillaging Viking has never dome something in that degree in warfare. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Shaolin Monk (by Duncan322) A shaolin monk is meditating but he hears footsteps very close, he sees the noise and sees a viking trying to steal the temple, the shaolin monk uses the staff to defend his belongings, the viking uses his sword, the shaolin monk takes advantage the advantage of rank and hits him in his hand forcing his sword to drop, the Viking uses his shield to cover the attacks of the staff, but the Shaolin monk is much faster, the Viking uses his ax to defend himself hits the staff and breaks, the shaolin monk uses his guandao to disarm the viking, grabs his ax and throws it away so that the viking does not use it, the viking throws the spear to the same place of his ax, the shaolin monk does not understand this, the guandao crashes With the shield, and is trapped, the Viking runs for his weapons, the Shaolin monk uses his dao to go after the Viking and kill him, but the Viking takes advantage of the Shaolin monk goes to him and throws his spear giving him in the leg, the shaolin monk can not move, the viking uses his ax to strike the head of the shaolin monk, a lot of blood comes out of the Shaolin's head, the Viking takes the loot and thereby verifies his victory Winner : Viking Expert Opinion the viking's weapons were more effective except for the long range, but his armor moved the whole balance in his favor To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios